


Taken Care Of

by Mswriter07



Category: Leverage
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-16
Updated: 2011-09-16
Packaged: 2017-10-23 19:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/254027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mswriter07/pseuds/Mswriter07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Our resident geek looks after our awesome hitter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taken Care Of

**Author's Note:**

> Characters and familiar settings don't belong to me.

As soon as the team left gym after the fight Hardison said, “I’ll take El to the hospital and make sure they check him out.”

“I don’t need to go to the hospital Hardison.”

Hardison took him around the corner and ran his thumb over the cheek that wasn’t swollen and said, “Please Eliot. You took a beating back there and I want to make sure, for my peace of mind, that you’re okay.”

Eliot looked at his lover and grumbled, “Okay but I’m fine. Some bed rest and hot showers are all I need.”

“If that’s what the doctor says then that’s what we’ll do. Thanks baby.” He leaned down and kissed the corner of Eliot’s mouth that wasn’t bleeding and helped him back to the car he drove. He helped Eliot sit in the passenger seat and then got in the driver’s side. He typed the hospital into the navigation and drove them to the hospital.

In the parking lot Sophie asked, “I wonder when they’re going to tell us they’re together.”

“How do you know they are?”

“Eliot doesn’t let anyone touch him after a fight. Let alone have Hardison practically carry him to the car and help him in. Something’s wrong with him.”

“Should we go to the hospital too?” Parker asked.

“Hardison can take care of everything. He’ll call if he needs us.”

At the hospital Hardison checked Eliot in and they took him directly to a room to clean him up and dry his hair still soaked in sweat. Hardison took the towel out of the nurse’s hands and got to work on his hair while they patched him and wrapped his ribs just for precautions because he took some hard punches. Hardison finished drying Eliot’s hair and pulled it back into a loose ponytail with a rubber band.

“All right Mr. Spencer let’s get you to the CT machine.” Eliot nodded and Hardison helped him into the wheelchair by the bed. The nurse let him push the wheelchair to the entrance and then said, “He’ll be right here when your done.”

Eliot looked at the nurse and said, “I know.” The nurse wheeled him inside the room and Hardison watched as he went through the CT Scan.

Once it was finished the doctor met them in the hall and said, “Everything appears normal but with minor swelling that should go down in the next few days. Rest and no major fights for the next few weeks. Let yourself heal up. You seem to know how to do that so follow your instinct.”

Eliot looked at Hardison and said, “I told you. Bed rest and some hot showers.”

“Pretty much.” The doctor replied. Then he said, “I saw you fight Tank tonight and I know you also let him get in some lucky punches. Thanks for helping the Howorths.”

“It’s what we do. Anything else Doc?”

“No. Just let this young man look after you and you should be all right.”

“He’ll try his best.” Eliot smirked at Hardison.

“That’s it. Processed foods and sugar that’s all you’re getting man.”

“Here’s a script for some low dose Percoset if you need it for the pain the first few days. I didn’t make it for many but if you need it you have it.”

“Thanks Doctor.” Eliot took the paper and looked at Hardison and said, “Let’s get back to the hotel.”

“All right.”

The two stopped by the hospital pharmacy to fill Eliot’s script and then Hardison helped Eliot into the car. When Hardison went to pull away from Eliot to be able to drive him back to their hotel Eliot pulled Hardison into a kiss. “I love you Alec.”

Hardison looked at Eliot in shock for a moment and then said, “I love you too Eliot. Now I’m going to take you back to the hotel and we’re going to spend a quiet evening just the two of us okay.”

“I’m fine with that baby as long as I can get some pillows and some ice for my ribs.”

“I can get you that and anything else you’ll want.”

“I know you can baby. Let’s go. I’m getting a bit tired.”

“Adrenaline’s wearing off isn’t it?”

“It is.”

Alec drove them back to the hotel and they went up to the team’s floor where Parker was waiting in the hall. She saw the two come off the elevator and went over to help if needed. “How are you feeling Eliot?”

“I’m good darlin’. Just a little bed rest and rest in general.”

“Okay. Need anything?”

“I’ve got what I need right now. I’ll see everyone in the morning. Hardison is going to help me tonight.”

“Okay. Good night Eliot.”

“Thanks Parker. Tell everyone I’m good. Just need a little rest is all.”

“I will. Bye Eliot.”

“Bye Parker.” The two made it to Eliot’s room and Hardison got his key and opened the door.

Parker went to Nate’s room and Nate asked, “Are the two back?”

“Yeah and Eliot’s good. Hardison’s taking care of him tonight.”

“That’s good.”

Inside Eliot’s room Eliot sat on the edge of his bed and Hardison asked, “Need any help with anything?”

“Yeah. Help me undress so that I don’t sweat to death under the covers.”

“You want me to wash your hair before we go to sleep?”

“We’ll wait til morning. Right now we’ll order room service and then get some sleep before we start tomorrow.”

“Sounds good Eliot.”

Hardison ordered room service and helped Eliot pull his clothes off down to his boxers and propped him up on the bed. “I’ll be right back with the ice packs for you.” Hardison left the room and went to get a small bucket of ice.

Hardison met Nate at the ice machine and Nate asked, “Eliot going to be good?”

“Yeah. Rest and no major fights for the next few weeks and should be back his usual surly self.”

“So how long have you and Eliot been together?”

“We’ve been together for a while but that’s all I can give you. It’s up to Eliot how much he wants you guys to know.”

“That’s okay. I’m glad he has someone to look after him when he needs it. You too you know.”

“I know. Well I’m going to get back to him so I can fill some ice packs for his ribs.” He filled the ice bucket and went back to Eliot’s room.

Hardison sat the bucket on the table and started getting freezer bags out of his bag. “You have freezer bags with you?” Eliot asked looking at Hardison.

“If you knew who I was dating you’d understand I carry a basic first aid kit for him at all times.”

“Thanks Alec. Why didn’t I know about this?”

“Because I ain’t gonna push stuff on you that you don’t want. I’m actually surprised that you’re letting me take care of you tonight.”

“Yeah well the doctor was right. I did let that fighter give a few good punches.”

“I know I had to watch man.” Hardison replied as he started moving the three ice packs he made to Eliot’s ribs.

Eliot winced at the ice packs and said, “Hand me a towel to wrap these in.” Hardison brought him a towel and Eliot packed the three in the towel like a professional would and set them back on his bruised ribs. “That’s better. Thanks.”

“You want a pain pill to help you sleep?”

“Just for tonight.”

A few minutes later room service knocked on the door and Hardison got their dinner. He brought their sandwiches over to the bed and gave Eliot his while he ate his. After Hardison ate his sandwich he said, “Not too shabby…”

“You need your head looked at. When I can stand properly I’ll make you a sandwich.” Eliot said as he picked at his own sandwich.

“Until then eat so you don’t get sick with this pill.” Eliot scowled at Hardison and ate the sandwich slowly. Afterwards Hardison gave Eliot one of the pills and went to set his laptop up at the table.

“Come finish your work in bed.”

“You sure? You normally don’t like me doing that.”

“I want you close.”

Alec changed for bed and brought his computer with him. After arranging himself in the bed Eliot scooted closer and Alec wrapped his arm around his shoulders holding him close as he closed up the day’s work. “Move in with me?” Eliot asked as he started nodding off.

Hardison looked down at his lover and asked, “What’s bringing all this about? We’ve been together for two years and you never wanted to even talk about it.”

“I’ve been thinking about it for a while now. It’s not the same without you in my space somewhere. Just think about it tonight. I’m going to sleep.”

Hardison ran his fingers through Eliot’s hair and sighed. He closed his computer and set it on the night table. He got comfortable next to Eliot and fell asleep holding Eliot close.


End file.
